As known, the rapid prototyping (RP) technology is developed from the concepts of forming a pyramid by stacking layers, and the main technical feature is to achieve fast formation. A complicated design can be transformed into a three-dimensional physical model automatically and fast without any cutting tools, molds and fixtures. Thus, the development cycle of new products and research and development cost are largely reduced to ensure the time to market for new products and the first-time-right ratio. Accordingly, a complete and convenient product design tool is provided between technicians and non-technicians (e.g. managers and users), and the product competitiveness and the quick reaction capability of enterprises in the market are improved obviously.
Recently, the rapid prototyping technology develops a method for producing three-dimensional physical models by combining an inkjet printing technology and a precise positioning technology of positioning the carriers. The producing method begins by first spreading a layer of powder on the carrier and then printing high viscosity liquid binder on part of the powder by using the inkjet printing technology, so that the liquid binder and the powder stick together to become solidified. After the above steps are repeatedly done, a three-dimensional physical model is produced by stacking multiple layers.
Conventionally, a printing module using the general inkjet printing technology and the rapid prototyping technology are collaboratively used to produce the three-dimensional physical model. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a printing module using the general inkjet printing technology according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the printing module 1 using the general inkjet printing technology is installed on a main body (not shown) in order to perform an inkjet printing operation. The printing module 1 comprises an inkjet printing platform 10, a carrying seat 12 and at least one inkjet head structure 11. The inkjet printing platform 10 comprises a bracket 101 and a transmission shaft 102. The transmission shaft 102 is spanned across the bracket 101. The carrying seat 12 is sheathed around the transmission shaft 102. The at least one inkjet head structure 11 is installed on the carrying seat 12. The carrying seat 12 and the at least one inkjet head structure 11 thereon can be moved relative to the transmission shaft 102 of the inkjet printing platform 10 along the Y-axis in a reciprocating motion.
When the printing module 1 performs the inkjet printing operation according to the RP technology, the carrying seat 12 and the at least one inkjet head structure 11 thereon are driven by the inkjet printing platform 10 and thus moved along the X-axis in a reciprocating motion. Moreover, the carrying seat 12 and the at least one inkjet head structure 11 are moved relative to the transmission shaft 102 of the inkjet printing platform 10 from left to right and from right to left along the Y-axis in the reciprocating motion. As the reciprocating motion of the at least one inkjet head structure 11 along the X-axis and the reciprocating motion of the at least one inkjet head structure 11 along the Y-axis are alternately performed, the viscosity liquid binder contained in the inkjet head structure 11 are printed on a construction material (not shown), which is spread by a construction platform (not shown). After the above steps are repeatedly done, a three-dimensional physical model (not shown) is produced by stacking multiple layers.
As mentioned above, the printing module using the general inkjet printing technology may be applied to the rapid prototyping technology in order to produce the three-dimensional physical model. However, the speed of forming the three-dimensional physical model is limited by the process of moving the inkjet head structure 11 along multiple axes (i.e. the X-axis and the Y-axis) to the construction material which is spread by the construction platform. Even if the stacking speed is 2˜4 layers per minutes, it takes a very long time (e.g. several hours or longer) to form the large-sized object because the process of moving the inkjet head structure 11 along the multiple axes is very time-consuming.
Moreover, when the printing module using the general inkjet printing technology is applied to the rapid prototyping technology for producing the three-dimensional physical mode, the size of the construction chamber of the rapid prototyping apparatus is always defined under the considerations of operating the inkjet head structure of the printing module to move in an optimal-precision reciprocating motion, so that the size of the construction chamber for producing the three-dimensional physical mode is limited.
As mentioned above, the forming speed of the three-dimensional object by the conventional rapid prototyping apparatus is regarded as a bottle-neck technique in the rapid prototyping industry. How to overcome the issues encountered by the prior arts becomes a main problem that the rapid prototyping industry needs to resolve urgently.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a rapid prototyping apparatus with a page-width array printing module in order to produce a three-dimensional object with good quality at a faster speed.